Crazy little robot
by Ranekaera
Summary: This is for all you GIR fans out there! I am so sick of reading fics where he's worthlessly abandoned. I am now turning it into a short fic. So here's a short fic where the loveable little robot wins, and all those heartless, slushy-stealing bastards DIE!
1. GIR

Okay, I'm so SICK of reading fics where GIR dies or is horribly abandoned or "shut down" he's so sweet and carefree and stupid! AMERICA LOVES GIR! Why these sick, worthless bags of meat would want him to die is beyond me, so here's a story written by ME and co-written by GIR!!

Long live the little robots!

sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

GIR didn't know why the humans all hated his master. They just... did. HE liked his master just fine! And why was everyone wanting to take him apart and "experiment" on him? He liked life. He liked tacos. He liked taquitos and pretty much anything edible. He never bothered anyone (well, except Zim). All he wanted to do was watch his favorite show and have fun and serve his master when he felt like it.

The day the angry mob of humans knocked on master's door, though... that was a different story. Why did they all want to hurt master for being different? Why did they all want to take GIR apart and make clones or just to see him die? Why did they feel he needed to be abandoned? Because he was a stupid robot who never listened? He just wanted to have fun and feel and be!

But that was all behind him now. Now he and his master were owners of planet earth and it was all thanks to the little crazy robot with the cyan blue eyes.

THE END

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TAKE THAT, you cold heartless fanfiction writers! GIR could take over earth if he wanted to! He's not entirely worthless! He just likes tacos more than searing flesh, is all!  
please review 


	2. Chocolate bubblegum!

Surprisingly, someone took the first chapter as seriously as I thought no one was going to... so here it is, just because I love GIR so much! A continue-anc-y... thingy... yeah... um... meh.

Anyway, I can't explain how happy I am when I get reviews! Happy like GIR!! The sheer embodiement of joy and stupidity! So here it is, GIR's story of how he got sick of the humans and eventually decided to help his master take over Earth!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a peaceful, boring day like any other on earth. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue... ish. Zim, his master, was yelling about something called "doomyness" and GIR himself was watching the angry monkey show. All was as normal as it ever got.

GIR decided he didn't want to watch the angry monkey show anymore. He wanted chocolate bubblegum!

He slipped into his dog costume (which was genius) and yelled, "I'M GOIN'A GET CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM! BE BACK SOON MASTER!" and ran out the door.

MEANWHILE...

Zim was indeed down in his lab, laughing and shouting and being deliciously evil, as always. Hey, someone had to do it! These human filthies were just BEGGING to be destroyed... if only he could figure out a way to make his latest idea work!!

He had all the parts he needed... laser cannon... crystals... batteries... aluminum stutting... alloy... sparkplugs... but something was missing and he knew it. He just couldn't put a finger on it...

"I'M GOIN'A GET CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM! BE BACK SOON MASTER!"

Zim groaned and ignored the little minion that was GIR. That robot and its chocolate bubblegum, tacos, tachitos, muffins, cupcakes... if he, Zim ate as much as that tin can did, he would be super fat! GIR must be a refridgerator by now! Still, it was sometimes good that the SIR unit was so stupid. Sometimes, when he was feeling down, that little robot made him forgot how horrible this planet was. At times like that, they just watched the angry monkey show.

He began fishing around in boxes, looking for a part. He would know it if he saw it.

WITH GIR AND HIS CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM...

GIR walked back in the door, having had to do a lot to get his beloved brain freezy. He didn't have any money to get it, so he'd had to just take it and play his role as a stray earth dog well, and they'd given it to him.

He hopped up onto the couch and began slurping it down, reveling in it's chocolatey bubblegum-ie goodness... mmmm... chocolate bubblegum...

"GIIIIR! GET DOWN HERE!"

GIR tossed his half finished drink aside and sprang to his feet.

"Okiedokie!!"

He liked his master... Zim was smart and made lots of cool things. He even let GIR play with the rubber piggies! He liked piggies!

He shrugged his costume off and ran to the waste bin in the kitchen and the elevator took him down to the labs. He saw his master atonce but proceeded to run laps around the place, just to "make sure" it was okay.

"Quit playing around, GIR! I need your help with something and this plan WILL work! I jusgt can't figure out what part I still need! I know... with my genius brain meats, the almighty ZIM should be able to, but..." GIR stopped listening at this point. His master needed something? Awww... it was a good thing GIR was around!

Snapping to attention, he put himself in duty mode. Heeheeh... doody.

He scanned the giant thing his master was building and his circuits told him it was a robot of sorts, albeit a giant one. It was missing a fusion generator. Without it, the entire thing was useless scrap metal. He then got bored of working so hard and his eyes returned to blue.

"Why not try a fushion generatory thingy? That might work," he said happily and he took a rubber piggy out of his head and squeezed it.

"Hehehehe... I had a piggy in mah head!!"

"GIR... you're a GENIUS!"

"WOOOOHOOO YAAAAAAH!! IIIII'M a genius... whass'at?"

Sometimes, his master confused him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know, these chapters will be short, don't like it, too bad,. I know the only reason you like long chapters is becaue you, like me, are probably eating while reading and hate to put down the spoon long enough to switch chapters... I do that all the time.

Now that you all know what kind of life I don't have, please review! This will be short and sweet, cause I have way too many IZ fics going at once... stranded, accidentally on purpose, tak's tale... one more, but I forgot... 


End file.
